Sonar's Alternate Story
by Sonar The Hedgehog17
Summary: Just a back story for my Oc Sonar and something that's been on my mind for awhile now. Its also a little SonAmy for you guys...but it will turn into my couple SoNar. (Sonic x Sonar) Also its a bit mature once it gets to the 4th chapter. So you've been warned. Also four of my friends appear here. Kaya, Sophie, Kerry and Rougie. Three of these are on DA, Rougie is a friend at school.
1. Chapter 1

It was one busy day at the local diner, buisness at full bloom. A light brown hedgehog was cleaning the counter tops when she saw a couple walk into the resturant. The blue hedgehog was holding the pink one's hand and leading her to a chair. They looked so cute together, so the light brown hedgehog just stared, wishing it was the same for her. Even she knew that will never happen, so she got her note pad and walked over to them. "Hello, my name is Sonar and I will be your waiter today." Said hedgehog smiled. "What will y'all like to drink?" She got her pen ready to write the blue hedgehog looked at his menu and smiled. "I would like to have some lemonaid please." He put his menu down as if to say that was all for him. Sonar wrote it down in her note pad. _ 'He likes lemonaid too?!' _ The pink hedgehog was still looking at her menu for something to drink, and Sonar began to lightly tap her foot. "Umm, I would like some Jasmine tea please." Sonar smiled and wrote it down. "Okay, I will be back with your drinks, and to write your orders." With that the light brown hedgehog took off at a pace the blue hedgehog knew far too well. "Whoa! Did you see that Ames?! Now that is fast service!" The pink hedgehog shrugged her thin shoulders. "Nothing special, I see you do it all the time. Your not falling for _ her _are you?!" She gave a dangerous look in her jade green eyes at him. "No way Amy, I'm not falling for her! I'm with you okay?! I would not cheat on a beautiful girl like you." His stomach turned. He wasn't use to saying anything that was romantic and especially to the pink hedgehog that always chased him around. At the corner, Sonar heard everything that was said between them with her large sensitive ears. Her heart felt broken, her chance to be with her hero was crushed. She took a deep breath and walked out to give them their drinks, while wearing a mask with a smile on it. "Here you go, one lemonaid and one nice jasmine tea." She placed the drinks on the table to their respectful orderer and she took her note pad out again. "Okay, now what would you two like to eat?" The blue hedgehog grined. "I'd like to have two chilidogs with the works please." Said hedgehog didn't need to look at his menu to see what he wanted, and just casually sat back in his chair. Sonar wrote the order down. _ 'And he likes chilidogs too! Oh why didn't chaos put me with him?! We could've been a total match!' _ Sonar looked over at Amy and smiled at her. However, she did not and looked back at her menu. "I would like a salad please." She noticed a hint of venom in her tone of order as she wrote it down. "O-okay, I'll be back with your order as soon as possiable." Sonar dashed off into the kitchen, wanting to get away from the bad feeling surrounding her. "What is your problem Amy?" The blue hedgehog snapped, he had heard the tone she used on Sonar. "Are you blind or something Sonic?! She's trying to hit on you! She's looking at you and smiling all flirty like! I won't let her get in between us you hear! I worked too hard to become your girlfriend offically and I'm NOT about to lose you to _ her!" _Amy's face was a little red after her speech, and she was panting as if she had ran a marathon. "Easy Ames, I'm not going with her. I've got you. But I just don't like how you treat others, especially other girls, when it comes to me. Sonar seems like a nice girl, maybe you can be friends with her and get to know her better." Sonic could see Amy's short quills brisle with uneasyness. "I don't want to get to know her. She might take you away from me!" Sonar couldn't take much more listening and ran to the table, set the food down and ran off without saying a word. Sonic and Amy just sat there speechless, but just staring at the food that was rushed to them. "Talk about rude service! I lost my appitite. Sonic, take me somewhere better than here. This place stinks." the pink hedgehog got up, but the blue hedgehog stayed where he was at. "No Amy. We are staying here. I would not blame her for just giving our food like that. She must have heard you." He calmly stated. "Well good! Maybe those giant ears of her's proved usefull to get my message across! Now let's go Sonic, I don't have all day and I don't want to spend it here!" Sonic staied where he was at. "Go ahead and leave if you want, but I'm not going with you." Amy was on fire. "SEE THIS WAS ALL HER FAULT! IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT BROWN RAT WE WOULD BE HAPPYLY EATING OUR MEAL RIGHT NOW, BUT NOOOO! SHE ENDED UP MAKING YOU LIKE HER!" Now everyone at the diner was looking at them. "Amy calm down...stop making a scene." You may not see it, but Sonic was blushing with embarrassment. "I WON'T CALM DOWN! YOU LIKE HER NOW!" Amy wasn't showing any signs that she WILL calm down, so the only thing he could do was get up and kiss her. "Calm down now Ames, I still love you." That did the trick. Amy's hot headedness melted away and she was back to her bright self again. "Okay Sonikku." She sat down and began to eat her salad. Sonic rolled his eyes, and sat back down to eat his now cold chilidogs. '_what did I get my self into?! This is a nightmare! A living nightmare!I knew this was going to happen and yet I let my self fall for the trap! I hope Sonar's okay.' _ Said hedgehog in mind was upstairs since the dinner was also merged with an apartment on the upper level. She had ran to her room and crying after what had happened down stairs. She knew she could get fired, but she also didn't want anyone to see her this way. A knock was heard at the door, and Sonar jumped. "Sonar, its me. Please open your door." Came a gruff voice at the door, followed by another round of knocks. She got up off her bed, wipped her tears and went to the door. As she opened it, the old door creecked open and reveald an old brown weasel. "*sniff* i-i know Mr. Hanly...your going to fire me for running from my job...i-i'm sorry..." more tears became presant on her flushed cheeks. "Goodness no my child. I saw and heard what happened down there." Mr. Hanly placed his old bony hand on her small slim shoulder. "It wasn't very nice of her to say such things about you like that." Sonar kept her eyes on the ground, head parrallel to the floor. Mr. Hanly lifted the young hedgehog's head so his old brown eyes met her emerald ones. "You get back out there and show her she can't get under your skin. You are someone special Sonar, and I believe that boy knows it. Free him." He gave her a bright warm smile to encourage the little hedgehog he took under his care, and needed help letting her self be free aswell. "Thanks Mr. Hanly!" With that said she ran into hug him then ran back down stairs to the dinner. Mr. Hanly chuckled to him self and slowly made his way back down as well. Sonar kept watch at the table the two hedgehog couple were eatting. Sighing to her self as she did. _ '*sigh* What can I say? What can I do?! We've known eachother for quite a while now, seen him here and there once in awhile if I'm lucky. Oh Sonic...its been since elementary since I've talked to you...after that things changed...' _ she looks down at a scar on her leg, a painful reminder that fighting Eggman was a mistake. '_I didn't want to worry you...to let you see I can't handle my self sometimes...' _ Her ears fold back as tears form in the memories. '_Now how can I tell you how I feel if your with __** her**__...?*sighs* Guess I'll have to earn your attention again...I guess this is my fault for leaving without saying goodbye.' _Sonar see's that they were done with their meal, and Sonic was waiting for the bill. So she wiped her tears and walked twoards them. Sonic saw her approch, while Amy touched up her make up in the girls room. ' _Looks like she's been crying. She hasn't changed a bit from elemantary school. Still beautiful as I remember. I wonder why she just dissapeared out of no where? I have to talk to her...__**alone...' **_ The blue hedgehog smiled cus he knew that'll make her happy again. Sonar saw him smile so she faked smiled back. She took the empty plates , and while she wasn't looking, Sonic quickly grabed the pen and notepad from her appron. As Sonar left to take the dishes to the kitchen, he quickly wrote a note to her and made sure to leave his name and a heart at the end of it. When Sonar came back, Amy was still out, and she also noticed her note pad and pen at the table with Sonic sitting casually on the chair. "Ummm did I leave this here in accident?" She shyly asked him. "No, you dropped it and I picked it up for you." He winked at her. She blushed and turned away quickly to hide it. Amy soon appeared. "Okay, did you pay Sonikku?" Her gazed drifted over to Sonar and saw the blush. Ticked off she began to tap her foot. "DID YOU DO ANYTHING WITH MY BOYFRIEND YOU BOYFRIEND STEALER?!" Amy yelled. Sonic frowned, facepalming while Sonar flattened her ears and put her tail down. "N-no! I d-didn't do anything!" Sonar replied back a bit shaken. Everyone was looking again and Sonic covered his face. "LIER! I'VE SEEN YOU BLUSH WHEN YOUR NEAR HIM! DON'T THINK I'M DUMB TO NOTICE!" She snapped back. Sonic stood up from his chair. "Amy that's enough! She didn't do anything while you were gone so stop blaming her for NOTHING!" Voice serious that it surpriced Amy he used it on her. "S-sonikku? Why do you talk like that to me? You never talked like that to me!" Tears were forming now in her jade eyes. She angerly points at Sonar. "THIS IS ALL HER FAULT! SHE'S DOING THIS TO YOU! SHE HAS BRAIN WASHED YOU INTO BECOMING A JERK!" She screamed. "That's not true Amy! I'm telling you this cus your being a very annoying and very childish hedgehog and i'm getting tired of it! Everywhere we go its the same thing! Girls get near me and you start chewing and ripping their heads off! Then you don't want to get to know them first instead of judging by the way they get near me! I'm done Amy, I can't take no more of this! Its emberrassing and humiliating as it is!" The dinning room was silent after Sonic's words, then it was inturrupted by Amy crying histericly. "THIS ISN'T OVER SONIC! I WILL GET EVEN WITH YOU!" She turned to Sonar and pointed an angry shaking finger at her. "YOU BETTER WATCH IT GIRLY, CUS I WILL GET YOU WHEN YOU LEAST EXPECT ME! SLEEP WITH YOUR EYES OPEN, YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN i WILL STRIKE! "She runs out yelling. "I WILL GET YOU BOTH FOR THIS! YOU'LL SEE! YOU HAVEN'T HEARD THE LAST OF AMY ROSE!" With that her voice was faint and distant, the dinner remained silent, but everyone went back to eatting. Sonar fell on her knees, but Sonic caught her and sat her in a chair. "It's okay Sonar, she won't lay a finger on you. I promise." He gently hugged her, nuzzleing into her quills. Sonar's blush could be noticed for miles since it was so bright, but she did not dare tense up in fear she will hurt him. "S-sonic...not now..." voice small and very shy. Sonic backed off with no question asked. "Okay, I won't make you feel strange around me. If ya have my bill ready I'll pay and go now." He never lost his genuine smile, making her blush more. "S-sure, I have your bill. Just give me a sec to get it." In a fast flash and under a second she got the bill and handed it to him. "Here you go." Sonic took the bill and placed a few rings in her hand. "Thanks for the lunch, and sorry about Amy. You know how she was in elementary school. Later!" With that he dashed out and dissapered in the distance. Her ears perked up when he said elemantary school. _'He remembers!' _Her heart skipped a beat, and just as if on instict something told her to open her notepad. Upon opening it, she was greeted by a note that wasn't orders from Mobians.

"_Hey Sonar, its me Sonic the Hedgehog from elemantary school. Heh, don't know if ya still remember me, but by the way you blush and studer when your near me I guess you do still remember. I miss the days we use to talk and hang out, how we ate chilidogs and raced. Though, I have to admit I was worried when you dissapered. Met me near Mushroom Hill, there we can talk and catch up. Would you like that? I'll know when I met you there at 9pm._

_Love,_

_Sonic_

Sonar couldn't believe it. Sonic wrote this while she went to the kitchen to get the dishes cleaned. He lied, but then again, it was a sweet lie to get her hope's up like this, and maybe thankful that he didn't tell her right then and there or else she would have blushed and never stopped. '_He remembers...'_ She took the note out and put it in her appron pocket for safe keeping. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the dinner finished serving it's last few customers for the night, sonar sat at the bar waiting for the last mobian to finish its meal. As she waited, she could not stop thinking about the blue hedgehog. _'I wonder if I can tell him how I feel tonight, maybe that's what he wants to talk about? No Sonar that's too far!' _ She mentally slapped her self. _'Its just a friendly chat, so keep it that way girl!'. _After her mental talk, she heard the front door's bell ring and the place was empty. The last mobian had left without a word and had left his bill on the table. She walked over sighing as she picked up the used dishes and went into the kitchen to clean them. Using her supersonic speed she cleaned all the unwashed dishes in a mater of seconds. She looked up at the clock that read 8:30pm. She raced up to her apartment room to get cleaned up. Adding purfume made the final touch perfect. She was wearing her black running shorts, a white and light blue trim tube top,her light blue vest, her gloves, and her light blue boots with a white stocking showing part of the top, front and back ends of her boot with small cut out hearts on the outer sides of both boots, which were held together by a golden heart-shaped buckle, her light blue headband, and her Calming Stone. Sonar looked one more time in the mirror and realized she was ready. "Hmmmmm, I guess this would do." She runs out to only bump into . "OOFF!" He rubed his stomach. "Ooops! Sorry !" She apologized with her ears flat. "Its okay young one. Mind telling me where you are going this late at night?" He was a bit suspitious. Sonar blushed at his question. "R-remember that boy that was with the pink hedgehog?" nodded. "Well, he got him self free." She made a small smile at him. A bright look in his old deep brown eyes showed and he smiled warmly at her. "I'm proud of you Sonar. Even though you didn't do a thing to cause anything to go wrong, you made him realize what he's missing out. So he fixed the problem." He placed his hands on her thin shoulders. "You go have fun now sweetheart, but don't go over12am! I don't want you to come home only to be too tired to wake up at 5 for the breakfast rush tomorrow." He warned with a stern tone. "I won't, I promise ." She smiled brightly, giving him a hug and dashed off. _ 'I hope Sonic can make her happy again. Ever since he began coming here a few days ago, Sonar seemed to have lighten up and be happy he's around. I can only hope her heart is in the right place at the right time.' _ finished cleaning up the resturant and closed for the night, and made sure to leave an extra key under the mat so Sonar can get back in. He went to his apartment room to clean up and went to bed afterward. He took out his favorite book and began to read it under the dim night stand lamp. Every once in a while he'll look out the window and down the street. _'Oh Sonar...I know your safe with that boy, being a hero and all, but that doesn't mean I can't worry about you. I guess that's how a dad feels. Stay safe my daughter.' _He looked up at the moon and smiled at it, knowing his young one is right under it. ~End of Chapter 1~


	2. Chapter 2

As Sonar ran through the fields, the evening air felt wonderful along her pelt. Its been ages since she ran this free since the accident...

Mobians_ running and screaming, smoke was everywhere you couldn't even see two feet infront of you. A very young brown hedgehog at an age around 9 was guiding the servivors out of the smoke, while a blue hedgehog, a small pink hedgehog, a very young orange,yellow fox with two tails, and a young red echidna fought off the robots that invaded West Side Island. "There's too many of them!" Complained the pink hedgehog as she used her mini malet to hit the robots. "We have ta keep fighting guys! We can't let Ro-__** butt**__-nik win!" Called out the blue hedgehog as he spindashed one of the robots. The red echidna punched right through one of the robots. "Just pipe up and fight you winy girl!" The pink hedgehog wined, but continued to smack the robots harder thanks to this not going her way. The light brown hedgehog made it back to fight after getting everyone out of the way. The blue hedgehog tripped over a scrap metal when he tried to get away from one of the SWATbots, and he got captured by the scruff of his neck. "*growls* .DOWN!" He punched and kicked, but his arms and legs were too short. "Priority one hedgehog, you are under arrest." Soon after, the red echidna was caught aswell, then the pink hedgehog, and then the small kit. The only one left was the light brown hedgehog who was using her 'sonar' to doge the SWATbots and counter attack them. Once she heard her friends cry , she quickly turned around to see all her friends captured in the SWATbots' hands with no hope in being able to escape by them selves. "SONIC, KNUCKLES, AMY, TAILS!" She shouted, catching their attention. Suddenly she was captured from behind."AAHH!" The SWATbot had caught her by the scruff of her neck aswell."You are under arrest." _

"Sonar?!" Came a voice that inturrupted her flashback. She blinked and skidded to a stop. She looked around, but nobody was around. "H-hello?" Sonar noticed a lot of mushrooms and realized she had made it to Mushroom Hill. The light of the full moon gave the scenary a silverish glow, and in the corner of her eye, was a figure cassually leaning against one of the trees. She fully turned her head to see who it was. The figure's eyes were glowing emerald green in the darkness, a familiar smile could be seen. Sonar didn't feel any negative energy come from the unknown, so she staied calm when it began walking twoards her and into the moonlight. Emerald eyes grow wide and a blush appeared on her muzzle. _ 'Its him! Its really him!' _ Heart pounding at her chest with every step he took, until he was in front of her. "So you did come." He smiled brightly at her, holding her hands. Her heart was pounding so hard she could hear it in her head, it wasn't letting her think, and she worried he can hear it too. "O-of course I came. I missed you, and I wanted to talk to you." She mentally slapped her self for studerring again. The blue hedgehog smiled at her and hugged her. "You haven't changed a bit Sonar. I missed you too...more than you know." Sonar hugged him back tightly, fighting back the tears that wanted to come out. After they pulled away, he noticed a few tears going down her face, and he proceeded to dry them off with a gloved thumb. Sonar blushed at his action. "You don't have ta cry Breezy. You know I don't like seeing ya upset." Sonar giggled. "They are not tears of sadness Sonikku, they are tears of happiness." Both hedgehog's smiled at each other. They held hands and began to walk around in the forest, only letting the light of the moon guide them. Once they reached a clearing, it was a beautiful view of a lake, surrounded by mushrooms, trees, and bushes. "Wow! This is so pretty! I didn't know this was out here." She looked around the area, taking in its beauty. "I stumbled upon it during one of my runs. Figured you might like it here." Sonar looked at him. "What about Amy? Didn't you show her while you were going out with her?" Sonic looked at the ground. "To be completly honest I didn't want to show her. I had a feeling this was special and needed to be shown to _** someone**_ special. I didn't feel strongly bound to Amy in a special way to show her this." To this Sonar couldn't help but smile and blush. Emerald eyes wonder to met her's. "Sonar I...I was wondering...*sighs* what happened after the explotion at Robotnik's base?" His question sounding like he gave up another question to ask this one. Sonar looked down, ears going flat. _ 'Its time to tell him Sonar. He has to know.' _ "Sonic, things went so wrong that day its hard to get it right..." She paused. "I'm listening Breezy. No matter what you tell me, I want to know. You had me so worried...I thought you died. Then I saw you from time to time, but I thought I was just seeing things. I felt like you were haunting me, cus I began to date Amy. I regret it everyday, thinking about you." Then, a blush appeared on his muzzle. A sight you will never see the blue hero do in front of anyone else, not even his best friend Tails. "I saw you at the dinner, and from there I began to believe you were alive. So I kept going there, just to see you. I only acted like I didn't know you because of Amy being around. Even still, I couldn't get her to stop chewing girls' head off as you saw. For that I'm deeply sorry." He lowered his head, only to have his head turned to her by her hand. "Sonic, its not your fault. She's the one that doesn't want to accept others to be with you. All she wants is me me me." Sonic nodded. "Yeah, and I got tired of it." Crikets began to chirp their evening songs as the two sat down on the grass near the lake. "So tell me Breezy, what happened that day?" Sonar took a moment to find how she can tell him, or where to start. "Well, as you know we were captured by the SWATbots..."

_ 'The small freedom fighters were placed in holding cells in Robotnik's base. It was dark and cold, and it smelled like old mobians and rotten food. The small blue hedgehog ran up to the bars of the cell, trying with all his might to break them. "YOU CAN'T KEEP US IN HERE RO-__**BUTT**__-NIK!" He yelled. "Sit down Sonic, its no use!" Growled Knuckles from the bench. Sonic turned away from the bars and stuck his tounge out at him. "At least I don't want to rot in this cell!" He snapped. "*growls* I never said I wanted to rot in this cell! I want to get out as much as you do, but I'm not stupid and waste my breath on someone who won't listen. I want to get my Master Emerald, take it back to Angel Island and guard it. Nothing more, nothing less!" Sonic just paced back and fourth. "Well, if you want your precious gem then why not bust us out of here with your big hands?" All the small fighters looked at him. "Sonic, we need a plan first before I can do a thing. We'll just get captured again." Knuckles made a frown, and Sonic pouted. "We just run as soon as we get free. Run and keep running and don't look back. There, that's the plan...for now. Once we get out of here we can plan another attack and this time stop Ro-butt-nik!" Sonar made a small pulse come from her mouth. "Someone's coming guys." All the little fighters prepared to met the face of the ugly. Big heavy foot steps were heard coming down the steps of the prinson chamber. A few minutes go by, all the fighters went from brave to getting scared. A shadow can be seen, getting closer and closer. The shadow now casted upon the small group as they cowered in his presance. "Ah, so nice of you all to visit me. You all will make a great addition to my army of robots." A nasty grin went across the human's fetures. He wore a red suit, yellow lines intersected at the middle of his oversized stomach, his head was at a point at the top, black eye balls with beedy red irises adorn his eye sockets, a small yellow cape blew behind him, worker gloves adorn his hands, and worker boots adorn his small feet. He was the most discusting looking overlander you ever set eyes upon. The small fighters couldn't keep them selves from shaking. Not even the fastest thing alive had anything to say at the moment. "For small animals and not to mention young animals, you all make my job far more diffecult. It'll be an honor to finish your puny lives!" The little ones were greatly frightened by this. As Robotnik left, each and every young fighter looked at Sonic. "This is all __**YOUR**__ fault hedgehog!" Snapped knuckles, showing his small yet sharp fangs. "__** MY**__ fault?! How is this __**MY **__fault?!" Fumed the blue hedgehog. "Well, who is the one that 'wanted to play hero'?!" Said hedgehog folded his small ears back and looked at the ground. Sonar went up to him and hugged him. "Its okay Sonic, it really isn't your fault for doing what you think is right." the young female smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. "Thanks Sonar." She nodded in reply. "So how do we get out of here?" Asked Amy, who's voice sounded jelous. "Knuckles can bust us out." Emerald eyes wondered over to the red echinda. "Right knucklebutt?" Knuckles clenched his fists. "My name is Knuckles you spiky blue ball!" He growled at him. "Suuure, whatever you say Knucklebutt." Sonic played it off as if knuckles was a threat to him, but he knew perfectly well what the red one had in store. He also knew that this was the only wy to get him to knock the cell bars down. Sonic casually stood infront of the cell bars and kept pushing his buttons. Finally, knuckles cracked and he charged right for Sonic's face. Being the young speedy hedgehog he is, he doged the punch with ease by a second. Knuckles punched the cell bars down with a mighty bang. Smoke arose and the kids began to cough. "Thanks knux. You set us free!" Sonic coughed between his sentance. "Why you...!" Sonar stood in front of him. "Stop Knuckles! We got free now let's get out of here before Robotnik comes back!" Knuckles brought down his fists. "Fine...then we better go now." Without being told twice Sonic dashed off, the others soon followed. They doged SWATbots, and other robots that might try to catch them. Suddenly, as they were going to move to another safe location trouble began. "There's a bunch of SWATbots guarding the exit." Sonic mentioned. "How do we get past them?" Whispered Amy. Sonar began to think. "We can distract them." They looked at her funny. "How do we do that?" Knuckles asked. "Well, someone will go over there, get their attention, get them away from the door and then someone can open the door and get everyone out." Everyone looked at each other. "That might work." Sonic agreed. "But wouldn't that tell Robotnik we escaped? He'll come after us!" Amy's voice sound frightened. "I'll volenteer to distract the robots!" Sonic grinned as he streached his small legs. "And I will too. I can destroy this area with my 'Sonar'." The light brown hedgehog smiled, holding Sonic's small hand. "Together, we can do this." Amy began to get red in the face. "Didn't you hear me?! I said Robotnik will know we are here, and that we are trying to escape!" Knuckles covered her mouth. "Shut it big mouth! With this mouth of your's you'll give us away!" He growled in her ear. "Besides Amy, you, Tails and Knuckles will get the door open and escape. Sonic and I will lead the robots far away from you guys, then I will destroy this place with my 'sonar'. We will met at Willow's Hill. Got that?" Tails, Knuckles and reluctatly Amy nodded their heads. "Good, now let's get to it!" Sonic and Sonar dashed out into the open and just as predicted, the SWATbots set the alarms and began the chase. The exit was left unguarded so team two went into action, get the door open. Tails pulled out his screw driver and began to slowly work on the wireings to the door. Amy kept watch with her small hammer, while knuckles was getting impatient. "Hurry it up Tails!" He tapped his foot. "I'm trying to Knuckles, but if I do this wrong the door will never open! We will be trapped here until Robotnik opens it from his control room!" The young kit continued to tinker with the door's wires. "Humph!" Knuckles continued to tap his foot. "We are sooo going to bust out of here with flying colors!" Laughed Sonic as he ran. "Yeah! I just hope the others open the door soon, I think I just found something important that is worth blowing up!" Her emerald eyes focused on a tank full of oil, that is maybe used for the robots. "Nice, if we can get there, you can use your sonar pulse to catch that thing on fire! I'll contnue to distract these SWATbots while you do your thing!" Sonar nodded. "Okay!" Sonic turned back and laughed at the robot's metalic faces. "YOU METAL BUTTS CAN'T CATCH ME! NAHNA NANA NAHNA!" Sonic stuck out his tounge and ran faster the left, while Sonar continued going straight. The SWATbots followed Sonic, but some continued to follow Sonar. 'Dang it! They didn't follow Sonic! Guess I'll have to stop them!' The young hedgehog ran faster to the tank of oil . "BLAST THOSE LITTLE BRATS! GET THEM! DON'T LET HER GET TO THE TANK!" Yelled the evil mad man in the intercome. The SWATbots got the message and they tried to move faster to catch up to the young speedy hedgehog. Sonar managed to reach the tank and jumped to the top. The SWATbots were left wondering what to do since if the shoot they will catch it on fire, and they can't go up there. "GET HER!" They heard the man cry. The SWATbots began shooting at her. "*gasp*!" She ducked as the shots kept hitting the tank. 'I've got to get out of here! This has danger writen all over it! I'll get blown sky high if I don't get off soon!' Panic soon rushed to her face. She didn't have much choice. With a deep breath she leaped into the air, the SWATbots saw her and began shooting. She could only doge a few of the lazor shots, but she couldn't doge all. One scraped her left arm, another on her soft underbelly, and the one that really damaged her, a straight hit on on her left leg. The pain was so much she let out her 'Sonar'. The damaged tank felt the electric vibrations, and the hot lazors that went through it caused the tank to burst in flames. Sonar layed on the ground, shaking and in great agony. 'Sonic better have made it out! Ugh...I have to get up...c'mon Sonar...get up!' Her body wasn't responding, the fall and the attack was too much for her fragile small body. The SWATbots didn't do much, just tried to get the flames under control. 'I can't let them win...I have to blow it up! Surly I can do that!' Sonar took in a deep breath. 'Sonic...please forgive me...' Sonar let out her strongest sonar pulse yet, she quickly tried to get up and limp run out. As soon as the strong pulse hit the tank...__** KA-BOOM!**__ Sonic wasn't far to hear that. 'Way to go Sonar! Met ya out in Willows Hill!' Sonic dashed out the now open exit, which looked __** broken, **__and made his way to their meeting point. Several minutes go by, then another explotion, this time a __** BIG**__ one that set almost all of Robotnik's factories on fire. "WHOOOOAAA!" Exclaimed all the kids in disbalife. "Whatever Sonar did, that did the trick to shut down Robotnik for a year!" Sonic looked around, to see that Sonar was no where to be found. His heart began to race in his small chest. "Sonar?!" All the kids looked at him. "What's wrong Sonic?" Asked the small kit. "Did you guys see Sonar come out of there?!" All the kids shook their heads. Sonic's ears go flat against his head, tears forming in his eyes. "Sonar...she was still in there..." The tears just began to flow down his face, he had lost his bestest friend that night. All the little kids hung their heads in respect for their lost friend. '_

'_Far in the distance, a figure was limping away from the burning factories, bruised and confused in where she was going. Sonar slowly kept moving, trying to find the Willow Hill with no luck. The poor hedgehog kept limping until she reached a small town. Rain was coming down on her small figure, cold, lost, wet and hurt did not make a great combination. She kept limp-walking until she collapsed at the doorstep of a small diner. A mid 30 year old weasle was closing for the night until he heard a small child's cry at his door. Curious he opened the door. There he found a small, badly hurt, wet light brown hedgehog, crying into her hands. He quickly ran inside and grabed a near by towel, using it to gently pick up the small hedgehog and craddled her in his arms. "Oh you poor little girl. There, there don't cry, Hanly's got'cha." The weasle took the young girl in and treated to her wounds. 'She must've escaped from that tyrant Dr. Robotnik! How could he do such a thing to her? I hope he gets taken down soon. The world was better off without him in the first place.' Mr. Hanly gave the young one a small bath with a soppy sponge and a wet rag, he then proceeded to give her a bed in one of the rooms that weren't in use. "Now you sleep tightly young one, tomorrow you can tell me what happened. Goodnight." He gave a small kiss on her forehead and left her room.'_

"...and that's what happened. The next day I told him everything and he decided to let me stay. I recovered from the injuries, but I still wasn't in good shape to leave. So I staied and worked for him at the dinner." Sonar kept her stare at the lake, watching the moon's reflection on it. Silance claiming the once lively conversation. Sonic placed his right hand on her back and rubbed it, minding the small quills there. "Its okay Sonar. I'm glad that all these years you were okay. I just knew somehow you weren't gone, I still felt our connection." Sonar looked at him. "You can feel it too?!" Sonic nodded. "We have a chaos bond Sonar. We can feel if the other is here or not by judging how much chaos energy the other has. I can't feel it with anyone else but you. Your the strongest that I can feel. Tails explained it to me." He chuckled a bit. "Ya want to know what he said?" He grinned. Sonar blushed, but nodded her head. "He said that its our soul. They are a match, so they call to one another because we are ment to be together." He looked down to cover up his blush. Emotions like this are still hard for him to handle and accept since he has never felt them before. Sonar also looked away, her blush was brighter than his anyways. _ 'We __**WERE**__ ment to be together! I was right! Oh thank Chaos he hasn't failed me yet!' _ Emerald eyes look over the blue hedgehog and she placed her hand ontop of his. "S-sonikku, I would not mind being your soul mate. And I think that is the most sweetest thing you have ever said to me." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. Now it was Sonic's turn to light up like a christmas tree, his blush could be seen for miles! Sonic looked at her, it was like staring at an angel that has come to save him, the _ hero_ of Mobius. His smile wider than all his other smiles, he knew he had made a great choice. Their emerald eyes danced in the moonlight, never missing a beat, it was soon they found them selves in a trance, slowly their faces began to inch closer to one another. Sonar's heart pounded in her chest. _'I can't believe this is really happening! I'm goint to __** kiss**__ Sonic!' _Their lips so close they can feel their breath over them. _ 'I'm going to do it! She's the one I've been wanting to do this to. Nothing can stop me now.' _ Their lips were so close now that at any moment the magic will happen. Suddenly, a small alarm beeped. Sonar let out a discuraged sigh as she pulled away to look at her watch. Sonic was confused. "What's wrong Sonar?" Sonar looked apologeticly at him. "Oh Sonikku, I'm sorry, but I have to go. Mr. Hanly told me I have to be home no later than 12. Its 12:01am right now." Her ears went low knowing she had to leave now. Sonic's ears also folded back. "Okay, I won't hold you back. But that doesn't mean I can't run with you home." He smiled. Sonar smiled back, delighted at least that he will acompany her home. "Thanks Sonikku." Her tail wagged. They stood up and ran back to the dinner, having a little race as they did so. "You haven't lost your touch." Sonic smiled. Sonar giggled. "You neighter Sonikku." Sonic held both of her hands and stared into the deep emerald pools that shined brightly and twinkled in the moonlight. Sonic blushed at how amazing and beautiful she was. "S-Sonar?" He studdered. "Yes Sonikku?" She blushed. "C-can I come tomorrow for breakfast?" Sonar giggled. "Of course Sonikku! You don't have ta ask." Sonic laughed too. "Sorry! I just...wanted ta know, that's all." He looked down blushing more. "Well, goodnight Sonikku." She got the key from under the mat and opened the door. "Goodnight Sonar." With that she walked in and closed the door. Sonic sighed as he turned to leave, but leaned against the door one last time. "Oh Sonar, we were so close. If only we had more time, we could've shared our moment. I hope later we can have it." With one final look at the diner, he dashed off. Sonar had her back against the door, she heard what Sonic said and smiled as she blushed. "Sonikku, you don't know how much I agree with you. I hope so too...my love." She walked to the diner's window and saw the smoke clearing away from where Sonic dashed off. She sighed and headed up to her apartment room. She changed into her night clothing and got in bed. She stared out her window at the sinking moon. A smile went across her muzzle as she remembered what she and Sonic almost did under it. She closed her eyes and drifted into a dream of what could've happened that night.

~End of Chapter 2~


	3. Chapter 3

The early rays of sunlight began to brake through the hold of darkness, casting its light to all the sleeping Mobians in their homes in the small town of Furvil. The sunlight finally reached the small diner, where only a few Mobians waited outside. Mr. Hanly opened the door to his diner and all that were waiting went inside to take their seats. "Sonar! We have customers!" He shouted. A light blue blur could be seen running from the kitchen to the dining area then back again. Finally, it stoped showing the light brown hedgehog with her notepad and pen ready. She smiled at the customers despite being very tired from last night. "May I take your order?"

The morning went by smoothly, but one thing didn't seem right. Sonic hasn't shown up for breakfast yet and its all ready 10:48am. Sonar sat and wondered what was keeping him from showing up. At the moment three figures entered the building. Emerald eyes looked up and smiled warmly at them. "Goodmorning Sophie, Kaya and my little sis Kerry. Ya here for brunch?" The small female hedgehog known as Kerry ran up to her sister and hugged her tightly. "Its good to finally see you big sister!" Kerry never let her sister go. "Kerry, its good to see you too, but I can't breath!" Her face was turning a light blue. Her sister let go of her sister just a little, and the color to her face returned. "Sorry big sis." Her ears go flat. "Its okay Ker, I know you missed me." She playied with her little sister's light brown bangs, before grabing her notepad and pen, then showed them to clean table. "So what do you guys want to drink?" Her two friends and her sister looked at the menu. "I'll have orange juice please true friend." Sophie smiled and put down her menu. "I'll have some apple juice please, buddy." Kaya made a soft smile and put her menu down. "I'll have milk please sister." Kerry bounced in her seat and put her menu down. Sonar wrote the orders down and smiled at them. "Okay, I'll be back in a flash with your drinks, so you better have something for me to write down for your breakfast when I come back!" She dashed off, and true to her word she came back seconds later. She handed everyone their drinks and took her notepad out. "Now can I take your meal order? Or you need more time?" To this she grined. Her friends and her sister laughed. Sonar gave them time to find what the what to eat, while she waited, her mind wondered to Sonic. _'Where can he be? For someone who's fast he sure is late.' _ Suddenly, fingers were being snapped by her face. "Sonar?!" Called out the female brown fox. "Huh?! Oh sorry Sophie!" She blushed as she quickly took out her pen. "Did y'all decide what to order?" Her blush wasn't going away anytime soon. "Sonar? What were you dreaming about?" Asked Sophie, nudging her friend's arm and winked at her. "Yeah, you were like lost in thought about someone. Who's the lucky boy?" The white, gray-ish wolf grined. Sonar's blush began to grow more than she felt comfterbale with and hid her face behind her notepad. "Ooooo! Sister Sonar has a boyfriend!" Kerry sang with a big smile on her face. "His name is Sonic The Hedgehog..." Her two best friends just looked at her. "Are you serious? Sonic THE Hedgehog?!" Sophie's mouth was quickly covered by gloved hands. "Shhhh! Not so loud Sophie!" Sonar harshly whispered so only her friend could hear. "Sfrorry" Sophie mumbled behind Sonar's hands. Sonar let her friend lose, and looked at her 'customers'. A blush was still seen on her muzzle. "*sighs* Okay, please order now so I can get back to work. I got other orders to get to." Sophie sat down next to Kaya. "Only if you promise to tell us how you got a _ DATE _ with a hedgehog that is so famous around the galaxy." Kaya gave her 'the look'. "Fine, I promise to tell you after my shift is over at 12." Both her friends nodded, while her sister just sat there not knowing what's going on. Soon, they got their orders taken and Sonar was finally able to get all the food delivered to all of the customers. didn't even know Sonar had taken a break chatting with her friends, because of how fast she can get things done, even if she took awhile to get to her orders. A few hours passed, Sonar was out of her duty for an hour, so sje had time to explain what happened the day before. "Wow." Said Sophie feeling amazed her true friend landed in the jackpot. "Yeah, but I'm not sure if it was real or not...he said he would come to eat breakfast today...but he never showed up." Her ears go low, feeling a bit sad that he might of stood up to her. "Don't worry about it Sonar. Sonic is a busy guy. Ya know he's a hero so maybe he got held up with that Eggman guy." Suggested Kaya, placing a hand on her best friend's back. Sonar nodded, her friend was right. Maybe that's why he's late. That man was always trying to take over Mobius ever since the old Robotnik died. Though there was always a mystery about him, because this 'Eggman' talked and thinks like the old Robotnik. Perhaps there is a connection? "If your talking about blue, I wouldn't blame him for being late hun." Said an unfamiliar voice. The three friends and sister Kerry turned to look at a black bat sitting with her back twords them. She turned to face them feeling eyes staring at her, and she smiled. "I'm sure he'll be here soon. If he tells someone he will be there then heck yeah he will show up. So keep your hopes up dear, he'll show. Just not as quick as you think he was going to." The black bat winked at her. "T-thank you. I will wait for him a while longer then." Sonar smiled at the bat. "Oh and by the way, what is your name?" The black bat smiled and winked. "The names Rougie. Who might you be?" "My name is Sonar. Sonar the Hedgehog. And this is Sophie the Fox, Kaya the Wolf and my little sister Kerry the Hedgehog." Sonar introduced. Upon hearing their names they smiled and waved at Rougie. She waved and smiled at them back. "How sweet! Well, its nice to meet all of you." "Same to you Rougie." Said bat looked at the clock. "Oh I better fly. I've got some 'things' to take care of. Later gals!" The girls watched the young bat fly off , leaving change on the table to pay for her meal. "Later Rougie." They called after her. "*sighs* Well, its good to know some mobians know so much about Sonic...wait...I wounder how she knows Sonic so well, and here I am doubting my childhood best friend!" Her friends just look at her. "Sonar, quit wondering so much. In time he will probably tell you everything. Just give him time." Sophie patted her back. "*sighs* okay..." Sonar looked at the clock seeing its close to her break being over. "I'll be getting off my break soon guys. Y'all will have to leave soon so I can finish." She announced. "Awwww! Do we have to big sis?" Kerry's ears go down low, sad at her sister's words. "Yes Kerry, your gonna have to now. Be good with the Freedom Fighters okay?" Her sister ran to her and hugged her. "Come with us please! I don't want to be left without you sister! " Kerry cried. Sonar's heart brokw into pieces and hugged her little sister back. "Kerry...i-i have to work. How else will I get Mobiums to pay for food and shelter?" Kerry looked up at her sister, tears flowing from her shiny blue eyes. "B-be a Freedom Fighter again! I heard great stories of how you use to fight Robotnik along side Sonic! Please! You have ta come back! I'm lonly without you there!" Kerry hugged tighter to her sisters waist. "B-but Kerry...You have Tails there, and Cream and Cheese. Plus the other fighters. Your not alone, even if I'm not there physically, I'm here spiritually." Sonar placed her hand over her sisters heart. "Please come back sis, I love you so much and I just want you there with me. Your the only family I have, and when Sonic told us where you were after all these years I was so over joyed to know you were okay! " Unknown to the group of friends, was hearing everything from a distance. _'That poor young girl. Away from her sister all these years. And she's a freedom fighter her self, all alone without her older sister to guide her...being raised by others instead of your own family...' _ a picture of him and Sonar poped up in his head. Sonar wasn't _ his_ daughter, he's not even _ related_ to her like the young one is. _'Sonar needs to be with her sister, and her sister needs her. I remember the first time someone tried to take the mobiums from the register...'_

'"THIS IS A STAND UP! GIVE ME ALL THE MOBIUMS IN THAT REGISTER NOW AND PUT IT IN THE BAG!" The robber yelled, holding out a gun to the operator of the register. A young female hedgehog at age 14 and holding a mop heard the commotion and ran to the front. The gun was then pointed to her. "DON'T MOVE CUPCAKE! OR YOUR GOING TO GET BLOWN TO OBLIVION!" He chuckled and winked at her. Discusted at this, she looked at the operator. "Don't give him a penny of our Mobiums. I've got to take out the trash." She then gave the robber an icy glare. The robber chuckled. _"YOU! HA_! You and what...?!" Before he got the chance he was spindashed, punched, kicked and blown to oblivion in under a second. Sonar stood at the door way of the diner cleaning her hands. "Humph! He needs to keep his trap shut and get on with it rather than waste time talking!" She went back in to finish cleaning, and after that no more robbers dared to rob 's Diner, in fear of getting beaten by a girl.'

_'That was the day I knew I had something special..' _ smiled as he remembered the flash back. '_She knew when it was time to protect and defend for what she knows is right...her young sister can learn a lot from her...' ' _ His heart began to ache. He had grown to love the young female as his own child, giving her up won't be an easy task for him, but he knew it was for the best. With a heavy heart, he went to his office and prepared for his major heart break. Ears flat against her head, tan arms wrapped tightly on the younger female. "Oh Kerry, you little stubborn hedgehog. I guess i'm going to have to have a talk with Sonic for this. I can't leave my job Kerry...its..." "SONAR!" The group of girls look to the back, Sonar was more frightned, her boss sounded mad. "C-coming sir!" Ears flat to her head, she looked to the group. "Now I've done it..." Kerry let her sister go and Sonar went down the winding hallway of shame. She walked in to the office to find with a stern look on his face. Sonar gulped and took a seat, she's never seen him this mad before, what did she do this time? Pass more minutes of her work time to breaks? She sank lower into the seat, feeling that the second choice was the answer. "Sonar, you've been working here for almost all of your life. Though I feel this choice I have made for you is the best one I can think of." Her heart pounded in her chest. ' _I'm going to get fired, I know it...' _Mr. Hanly could see in her eyes she was afraid of what he will say. He sighs knowing this was going to be hard. "Sonar, your sister really needs you with her. I think its best you go back to your home, this is no place for a hedgehog like your self to be. You have a better job now, the world needs you again Sonar. " Tears had all ready slipped down her face. "B-but what about you? What'll happen if they know I'm no longer here and rob you of your hard erned Mobiums?" He smiled warmly at her. "I know I'm safe young one. I'll be fine. As long as your out there doing your thing I'll be all right." He got out of his chair and slowly kneled down to her hight. "You've been doing this since you were a kid, Sonar. Its what you were ment to do, so go do it. It can happen to me, it can happen to anyone else. So go stop it. I know you and your friends can stop that mad man." Sonar lounged at him and huged him hard as tears streamed down her flushed muzzle. "I will NEVER forget you Mr. Hanly! You've given so much to me these past years of my life that I'm so greateful you were there to take me in that cold wet night! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Mr. Hanly huged the young girl tightly as well as tears fell on her slim shoulder. "It was no trouble at all my dear. I was glad I was able to help and still proud of what you have become. Go shine my young one, I'll be rooting for you in spirit." He kissed her forehead. "I love you, you know that." Sonar nodded and smiled back wipping her tears. "I love you too papa." He made a big smile. "Go my dear, go now. Your new life awaits you." Sonar sighs and turns to the door, dreading if she walks through it she would never see Mr. Hanly again. "Okay, bye..." Slowly she began to walk, her hand slowly slipping from his hand until they were no longer holding. "Bye Sonar.." She walked through the door and continued walking down the long hall way, not looking back once. _'Thats my girl. Don't look back Sonar, keep walking.' _ Mr. Hanly smiled as tears fell down his face. Sonar wanted to look back, but could not. She knew did not approve in her ever looking back, she had a new destiny now and she must take it on completely without a doubt. As she walked out her sister and her two best friends looked at her in worry. "Did he...?" "Yes..." she said inturrupting Sophie, "But, I'm okay with it and he wasn't mad." Sonar looked at her sister and smiled. "Now I have time to be with you and go back home." Kerry's deep blue saphires lit up like lights. "Y-you mean it Sonar?! Oh I'm so happy!" Kerry rushed back into her sisters arms and hugged her tighter than before. Her sister didn't realize she was hugging her sister a little too tight. "Uh..K-Kerry...i-i can't breath!" Sonar chocked. "Oh! Sorry sis!"Kerry quickly let her sister lose and her blue face got its color back. Sonar panted and held her chest, after regaining her breath there was a loud BOOM making all of the customers scream and crouch down, the boom also rattled the building and several other buildings near by. Alarmed and shaken Mr. Hanly rushed as fast as he could to the front of his business. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Kaya pointed out the window. "LOOK! SMOKE!" Everyone looked out the window to see in the distance that there clearly was a huge cloud of smoke. "Eggman..." Keryy looked up at her sister. "Are you sure about that Sonar-chan?" Sonar nodded. "Most defenatly positive its him. I sence danger approching." As if on instinct she looked to everyone in the dinner. "Everyone! You must evacuate the town now! Get as far away into the Feral Forest as you can! Go now! Hurry!" She opened the doors and helped by her friends, everyone quickly exited the building and ran to the forest to hide in the secret hide out. _ 'I bet Sonic is fighting him right now. If that's true, please be careful Sonic.'_ Sonar looked towards the clearing smoke in hopes Sonic is okay.

"Koff Koff! Ugh!" Blue eye lids open to reveal dazzed emerald eyes, it took him a moment to finally realize where he was and quickly tried to get back up. Upon setting both feet on the ground, a shock wave of pain shot up his left leg. "EGAAH!" The injured azured hedgehog fell back down holding onto his leg and inspect for the cause of his agony. The pain was coming from his ankle. He knew it wasn't broken; no abnormal shape, and must be sprained. "Great, just great! Right when I almost had that Egg-head, he blows up _ half _the ground I was standing on! Now...where did that rotten egg run off to?!" Emerald eyes scanned the area for Eggman, and seeing that the area around him looked familiar he began to worry. "Wait a minute...this place is close to Furvil..." Suddenly, it hit him like a freight train. "SONAR!" He didn't care he was scorched and in pain by a sprained ankle, she and the Mobians of Furvil were in deep danger and needed him. Sonic stood back up and ran as fast as he could ignoring the agonizing, throbing of his screaming ankle. _ 'I'm coming Sonar! Hang on!'_

Buildings were burning, women and children screaming for their lives, men trying to put out the fires that have started by the battle going on between three girls and one bad egg with a robot army. "Out of my way you roten pests! I all ready took care of one rodent, I can clearly destroy you three as well!" Sonar's fists tightened. _'Did he mean Sonic? It better not be true!' _"YOU WON'T WIN EGGMAN! WE WON'T LET YOU TAKE OVER THIS TOWN!" Came the rebelious voice of Sonar. "Ha! You and your little friends can't stop me now! Sonic couldn't what chance do you three have?!" Sonar's heart pounded, she was right, he WAS talking about Sonic. Now he WILL pay for what he has done. Without warning Sonar began to attack the robots at the speed known well by the enemy. Eggman watched closely at her moves; the best he could that is, and noticed her fighting style from back in the day. _ 'I-it can't be her?! I-i thought she was DEAD!'. _"Curses! You stupid hedgehog! Stop destroying my robots!" He fumed. "Stop destroying my town you rotten egg!" Sonar bashed in more robots while Kaya melted them with her fire and Sophie fought them by hand.

The battle lasted a long while, by the time Sonic managed to get into Furvil most of it was destroyed. "I hope I'm not too late!" He could still hear fighting going on, and as he got closer he could see three girls, exhausted as they try to fight off the army of robots. "Sonar! Kaya! Sophie! What are they doing here?! Wait...if those two are here, then where is Kerry?!" Sonic looked around and spotted a small figure hidding behind some crumbled rocks. "Kerry!" He ducks over to her. "Oh! Mr. Sonic! I'm fine but my sister, miss Sophie and Miss Kaya need help!" Cried the very scared hedgehog. Suddenly, before Sonic could comfort her, came a large BANG on the ground. Shaking the ground vilently, and only the sound of two girls screaming out; "SONAR!" Sonic's heart dropped to his stomach, while the poor smaller hedgehog looked in horror. The mechanical arm lifted off the ground, and a hole could be seen where Sonar once stood. A limp, light brown figure could be seen only slightly, and the figure never moved from the spot. Sophie and Kaya rushed over to thir friend. "SONAR!? CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" Called out Sophie in worry. Sonic couldn't stand it and rushed over as fast as he could ignoring his once again throbing ankle. "SONAR!" He called out. He skidded on the ground next to her. Dazzed emerald eyes apear from light brown eye lids. Everything was a blur, and the sounds were muffled like in some kind of fog. Though a small amount of color could be seen, mostly brown and blue. "S-Sonic...?" A breath escaped his lips. "Thank chaos your alive! Eggman will pay for this!" Fangs in a glare he stood up and ran down to another part of town where Eggman has retreeded to destroy more things. Sonar sat up, rubbing her head which throbed with each blink of an eye. The light was hurting her. "Come on, I'll take you to a shaded and safe spot!" Kaya transformed into her Wolf form and Sophie carefully layed Sonar on her stomach on Kaya's back. "Hold on tight Sonar." Warned Sophie as she handed a tuff of fur from Kaya's neck for Sonar hold on to. Sonar waned to help them fight, she wasn't ready to give up so early. Her voice was still weak, and it took her energy to speak. Kerry saw everything and decided to help Sonic, knowing he needed help to stop the robot. She ran off to the outskirts of town looking for Sonic and Eggman. '_He will pay for what he did to my sister! I'll show him I can fight too!' _ As soon as she reached the southern part of Furvil, a building next to her colapses! Dust and debri filled the air and Kerry fan faster. Just around the block she saw a blue blur running around Eggman in his robot, making a tornado around him. Kerry was amazed, she knew there was a way to help him. Looking around she saw an old cable wire and grabed it. "MR. SONIC! USE THIS! " With that she tossed the wire to him. Sonic was about to grabe it until Eggman punched him to the side, and rushed to the small hedgehog. "*gasp* AAAHH!" Eggman grabed her in his iron fist and pulled her so he can take a good look at her. "Your Sonar's sister aren't you?!" Scared she nodded her head slowly. Eggman grinned evilly. "oh ho ho ho ho ho! Eggcalent! I have plans for you!" Ears low and flat, she wished she had never left her safe spot. Sonic awoke from his hard hit and saw that Eggman now held Kerry in his iron hand. "NOO! KERRY!" Even though his head was swimming he ran crookedly to face Eggman again. "LET HER GO EGGMAN! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! ITS JUST YOU AND ME, LEAVE HER OUT OF IT!" Sonic stood ready; as it would seem if he wasn't swaying from side to side. "No rodent! I'm going to use her as bait! She will be very useful to me! oh ho ho ho ho ho!" Eggman gloated. "YOU PUT MY SISTER DOWN NOW!" Came a very firce voice in the distance and in a split second, one of the robots legs were cut off. "AAAHHH!" The robot fell, letting Kerry go in mid-air. "*gasp* HELP!" A bird with fire as wings caught the young hedgehog with its talons and before it landed it shifted into Kaya holding her in her arms and landed mightliy on the ground. As soon as she put Kerry down she blasted fire upon the robot, melting the hard shell of it. "Sophie now!" Sophie made a bubble shiled for Sonar and threw it at her. Sonar jumped in it in her spin attack form, and as cue, Kaya engulfed the bubble with fire around it. Then, Sophie made a shiled for Sonic's foot. "Kick Sonar as hard as you can and hurry befor the shiled wears out!" Shouted Sophie. With no hesitation he ran to sonar in a super fast speed then kicked her like a soccer ball straight to the melted robot's chest. She past right through it with no trouble at all. Once she landed, the fire went away and the shield dissapears. "Heh heh! You lose Eggface!" Sonic teased. The destroyed robot began to collaps backwards, casting a shadow over Sonar. Curious she tried turning around but found out her feet were stuck in the melted metal, which had gotten dry and made her unmobile. "*gasp*! I can't move!" Sonic over heard her yell and quickly dashed over to save her. The robot seemed to fall in slow motion as Sonic pulled her out of the melted metal and into his arms, then dashed off again before the robot fell on the spot she was stuck. Once at a safe distance he stopped, but Sonar did not let go of him. Hands glued to the back of his neck, too afraid to let go, body shivering in tourmoi after almost being killed by a falling robot. "Breezy, its okay. Your safe now." Sonic holds her closer as he kneeled down on the ground to get a better hold of her. Sonar hugged him closer to her, still shaking. Sophie and Kaya had Eggman in their grip. "LET ME GO YOU FLEEBAGS!" Kaya growld and bit his arm. "OWW! YOU DIRTY LITTLE!" Kaya continued to growl. "QUIET YOU OR I'LL BITE YOU HARDER AND RIP YOUR ARM OFF!" She snapped. Eggman went silent and fearful, cus he did believe Kaya was capable of such grousome task. "Sonic, we'll take him to the Detention Center in Mobotropolis. You can come later after Sonar is ready to get up on her own." Sophie informed. "Sounds good. Meet ya back at HQ. Oh and take Kerry with you and let Tails watch her." Kerry held to her sister's hand. "No! I want to be with Sonar!" Sonic gave Kerry a look. "Kerry, right now there is no time to be stubborn. Sophie and Kaya need your help getting Eggman locked up. Don't you want to help?" Kerry folded her ears back. "Yes, but I want to help my sister." Sonic couldn't help but make a small smile. "Ker, you will help her later. Like settleing in her new room. But right now she needs me. When your with Tails you can prepair a room for her and add a few things Sonar will like. That sound like a deal? Can I count on you to get that done?" Kerry's face light up like a christmas tree. "You can sure count on me to get it done Sonic!" Sonic's smile grew wider. "Good! I knew I could count on you Kerry." Kerry giggled as she ran towards Sophie and Kaya, as soon as she gets there they start taking Eggman to Mobotropolis.

About 30 minutes have passed since Kerry, Kaya, and Sophie took Eggman to the Detention Center. Sonic has managed to calm Sonar's fear trama down to where now she was able to let go, and her shivering has been reduced. Comforting Emerald eyes stared deep into calming emerald ones. "You feel better now Breezy?" A white gloved hand corresed a flushed pink cheek. "Y-yes...I feel a little better now. Thanks Sonikku." Sonic smiled. "That's good to hear." Suddenly, they both heard a groumble, and Sonar blushed. "Heh heh! I-I'm hungry." Sonic laughed at how inocent she sounded. "Then we should make a stop at a chilidog stand for some lunch. We did have a hard time stopping Eggman today, and we need our energy back." Sonar smiled. "Sounds like a wounderful idea!" She licked her lips in antisapation. "Then we should get going before lunch rush!" He got up and helped Sonar on her feet again. "Sonic, what about your ankle?" Sonic looked down and saw it was swollen, and he shruged. "Its fine Sonar, I'll heal." Sonar looked unconvinced. "Sonic, if you _break _your ankle while running over to the chilidog stand I'm going to punch you." Sonar giggled, not being able to old her laughter to her joke. Sonic chuckled with her. "I promise my ankle will get better once we go to HQ. Let's just eat first." Sonar nodded and held hands with him as they walked to town to a nearby chillidog stand.

"Tails?! Where is the bed for Sonar?!" Called out Kerry from one of the rooms down the hall. "Ummm, I'm getting to that Kerry! Just hang on!" Tails quickly grabed his screw drivers, and tools to finish the bed frame for Sonar's new room. Kerry sraighten out picture frames of drawings she made of her and her sister. Cream brought out some old lamps from home that were not in use and placed one on the night stand and another on the dresser. "Oh I can't wait to see Miss Sonar's face when she sees her new room. I also can't wait to met her. She seems very nice." Cream connected the last lamp to the socket and smiled at Kerry. "Yes, she is very nice. And you will love her! I'm so happy she can finally be here with me. I just knew I wasn't the only one! I just knew it!" Kerry felt butterflies in her stomach. Tails came in minutes late with Sophie helping him carry the bed frame into the room. Rougie had come by also to help out with the bedding. Kaya had just gotten back from sending eggman to the Detention Center along with Sophie and had went to buy some covers at the nearby store. They all fixed the room by the time 6 o'clock came around. "I wonder what's taking those two to come back?" Tails wondered. "And Amy. She has been gone two days now." Cream pointed out. Everyone looked at each other in agreement. "Well, just find out when those two decide to show up." Tails left the room to head upstairs to his lab. Rougie just looked around saw the time then walked out. "Let me know if she loves it, I gotta fly!" She flew off without another word. Cream and Kerry left also to play in Cream's room with the dolls and tea. Kaya and Sophie just went to the living room and sat on the couches. "Should we tell them about Amy?" Sophie wondered. "I don't know. What if they don't believe us that Amy is after Sonar and Sonic?" Kaya had her ears flat, feeling so unsure is what she hated the most. Sophie looked down unsure her self. "We'll, tell them when Sonic and Sonar get here. Everyone has to hear what we found out." Sophie was serious and Kaya knew their findings will be hard on the team. Kaya nodded eaither way agreeing with Sophie in silance. Tension strong in the air, with only the momeory of what they saw and heard. Hoping the team would understand that Sonic and Sonar are in danger.

~END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

Late night came quicker than expected. Helping pick up the mess in Furvil was no easy task when your injured. "Whew! That's the last of it!" Sonic wiped his forehead from sweat and smiled at the Mobians. "Thank you Sonic. Thank you Sonar for all your help cleaning this mess and fixing our town again." Sonic and Sonar smiled. "Its what we Freedom Fighters do." The Mobian smiled broadly. "We should head out now. Take care guys and gals. If there is anymore trouble, please don't hesitate to call us." Sonar informed. "Will do Miss Sonar."

Half way to Freedom HQ Sonic stopped and sat down on the grass. Sonar confused looked down at him. "What's wrong Sonic?" Sonic pat a place next to him. "Sit next ta me Sonar." She was still confused, but sat down next to him like he wanted. "I just want to take a small break since my ankle is hurting more than usual. Plus, look up at the sky. Its going to be a beautiful sunset, and this is the perfect spot to view it. I come here most of the time on a beautiful night like this." Sonar looked around and did find the view beautiful. "Yeah, it does look nice here." The sun has turned a goregous shade of orange and red, tinting the night sky with the same colors. Evening birds flew by looking for a place to rest for the night. Sonic smiled and held out his hand to her. Sonar blushed and placed her hand in his. They both watched the sun set behind the mountains till only a bit was peaking through. Sonar had managed to rest her head apon his shoulder and he gently placed his cheek on the top of her head. The two sat there until the sun fully went down and the moon and stars showed up. They layed down side by side, while Sonar rested her head on Sonic's chest, he had wraped his arm around her and placed the other arm behind his head for a couchion. "Its so pretty." The moon was casting its moonlight to everything, making all the surroundings have a soft glow to them. "It sure is, and its more beautiful when your sharing it with me." Sonar's emerald eyes sparkled when she looked at him, blushing. She can feel that both their heart's were beating as one in that moment. Though unbeknowist to them a shadowy figure in the forest was watching them with firece jade green eyes. It turned away and disappeared in the darkness. Sonar felt an eerie feeling in the air and even Sonic felt it. "We should get home now. Something doesn't feel right anymore." Sonic got up and helped Sonar on her feet again. "I agree with you Sonic." They looked one last time at each other in the moonlight before dashing off again into the forest to Freedom HQ.

"Guys we're home!"Sonic anounced as he helped Sonar up from the hay, after they had slide down the tree stump to their secret entrance of Freedom HQ. "That was fun!" Sonar said amused of the slide. Then she was quickly brought down on the floor again by a furry brown figure. "SONAR!" Came the voice of the hugging figure. "Oof! Hey Kerry! W-wow you have a strong grip!" Kerry stopped hugging her sister and smiled at her. "I'm so glad your finally here! Welcome to your new home!" Sonar looked around with a smile. "Wow..." Sonar could see that they were in a living room of some sorts, light green couches faced them while the other one faced the oposite wall, a flat screen TV could be seen hung on the wall and a game system in which looks like Sonic likes to play his guitar. There was a stair case going to an uper loft in which she could see Tails coming out of maybe his lab, at the bottom of the loft several doors could be seen with name plaques on each one, even finding the room she was going to be in and the hall looks like it goes on for about another feet or so to maybe more rooms, another hallway which was cutoff by two small double doors leading to the kitchen of Freedom HQ and several other rooms used for machines or more security.

Sonar was impressed at how well kept the HQ was and she had butterflies that now she gets to stay here with her old friends again. Tails had managed to get down stairs by the time Sonar finished gazing aroud and he smiled knowing perfectly well what Sonar was looking at. "She's a beauty isn't she?" Tails placed his hands behind his back and smiling with pride. "Yes, she is very well kept Tails." Tails' smile grew wider on his face, proud he has done a good job in impressing new comers to the HQ."Thanks!" Kerry grabed her hand and started to pull her sister to the room with the name 'Sonar' on it. "You have to see your room sis! Everyone fixed it up for you!" Kerry opened the door to reveal a very cute room. Everything was orderly and clean. The room had a light blue paint on the walls, the bed was a sky blue color, the certains were white and the closet had her usual clothing in it. The room also had a desk by the window, a dresser where her gloves, socks and undergarmets are stored, and lamps to keep the room lit during the night. "Aww! You guys this so sweet!" Sonar sat on her bed and smoothed out the wrickles and feeling its silky texture. "I'm going to love it here." _'Though I still miss my old home...' _ Sonar sighed. "What's wrong Sonar?" came a worried voice from the doorway. Sonar looked at Sonic and made a fake smile. "Oh nothings wrong Sonic! I'm just tired from today. I haven't fought in such a long time my body is trying to get use to be active again." She blushed. "Oh." Sonic chuckled. "Sonic, Sonar we need to have a talk with you two now that your here." Hearing the distress in the kit's voice they quickly head up stairs to the meeting room where Kaya and Sophie were all ready there. Tails closed the door behind them so Kerry and Cream were left to play alone. "What's going on Tails?" Sonic questioned his best friend. "Sonic, Amy has gone missing. She hasn't shown up in two days now. The last time she was seen was with you at that Diner. Do you know where she might be?" Kaya and Sophie looked at eachother, then back at Sonic and Sonar. "I don't know where she is Tails. She ran off mad at me for defending Sonar." Know Tails raised an eye brow. "What did Amy do to go on the attack on Sonar?"

Sonar's ears went flat. "Amy overreacted that Sonar was fliterting with me. Sonar was the waitress at the Diner and all she was doing was taking orders from us. Amy was just being her typical annoying self as always when girls are around me. I got tired of it and ended it with her. She was enraged and swore she will get us." The room was quiet after that explanation. Kaya broke the silence. "Not only that, but on our way back from the Detention Center, Sophie and I heard and saw something we think is Amy planning her reveange." Now the room got really tence. "So then Amy wasn't playing around." Sonic muttered. "Where did you see her?" Came the worried tone of the Kit. "In the Great Forest talking on her communicator. She was talking about getting Sonar alone somewhere where she will least expect it and attack her. After that she was going to go after Sonic for betraying her and going off with someone else and breaking her heart." Kaya explained. "We know she was talking to a male because of the voice we heard over the communicator sounded like a male voice. The only problem is a voice we don't know who its from. Nor will we know if anyone else will be involved in her plan to take you guys out of the picture. But just know, she won't get to you without getting past us first." Sophie placed her hand on Sonar's shoulder and made a nod to Sonic. "Knowing Amy she will be determined to follow through with her plan and will hurt anyone that gets in her way of her goal. I'm sure ALL of us are in danger now, because we won't allow her to _ kill_ our friends." Thought Tails sadly. "I'll go place the alarms on for the night from now on and lock all windows and doors. We can no longer keep our guards down with Amy on the loose. She is much too powerful for us because she knows our every move." Tails got up and walked out of the room to go do his new job, while Sonar, Kaya, Sophie, and Sonic walk out of the room as well. Kerry and Cream had fallen asleep on the couch, dolls laying right beside them as they slept. Sonar carried her sister in her arms and placed Kerry in her bed. After tucking her sister in, she closed the window and locked it, closed the curtains and placed a small stuffed toy in her sister's arms before leaving the room. Kaya had done the same for Cream in the guest bedroom since she was only here to play with Kerry today. Then everyone that was awake heard a small beeping noice and the doors lock shut. Tails came out of his lab with a smile. "There, the alarm is set. No one can come in or come out." The small group nodded and smiled back at him. "Now let's get some shut eye." Sonic yawned as he began to walk to his bedroom. Sophie and Kaya also made their way to their room. Tails staied upstairs for a while longer, but Sonar staied where she was, ears flat and very scared. Feeling something strange in his chest, Sonic looked back out his bedroom and saw the sorce of his dismay. He walked out and made his way to a very saddened Sonar. "Hey, are you okay?" Sonic asked in worry as he placed his hands on both of her shoulders. Sonar didn't look up at him so he lifted up her chin so her deep emerald pools looked into his. Tears were forming in her eyes and he can see the destress look in them. "Breezy, why are you crying?" Now he was very worried that something was wrong. She just hugged him and cried into his chest, he hugged back and rested his chin ontop of her head and rocked her from side to side, while at the same time woddleing to her bedroom. Once inside the two just stood in the middle of the room, one comforting the other in a gental embrace.

"Shhhhh, Breezy. It'll be okay, whatever is troubling you, I'm sure it'll pass." He could feel her shake her head side to side against his chest. "*sniff* no...it won't be all right. *sniff* All of this is happening just because I'm so shy and blush a lot. ...and I'm putting everyone in danger because of it. Maybe I should go back home...I don't belong here...after all she was with you first...*sniff* "Sonar was about to pull away from him when his grip on her grew tighter. "No please don't. Sonar, I think your cute when you blush like that. We put our selves in danger all the time so this is nothing new to us. Don't let Amy put fear into you and make you run away from your dreams. I don't want to be with Amy, Sonar...you belong here with me." A blush could be seen form across his muzzle. For the second time that day Sonar looked up and saw him blushing, making her blush as well. She could feel his heart beating faster each second that went by, and he could feel her heart beating just as fast as his own. By what little moonlight came into Sonar's room, it was enough to lighten up Sonar's beautiful emerald eyes. To Sonic her eyes were looking deep into his soul, the inoccence in them was pulling him in. Sonar saw him leanning in, she closed her eyes and leanned in as well. Their lips were so close they could feel eachother's warm breath hit them, as they got closer, Sonic had pulled Sonar's body closer to his and had placed his hand gently behind her head and the side of her neck. Lips lock into a perfect kiss seal and they melted into one. Sonar felt as if her knees would give out on her and would hope Sonic won't let go of her lower back. Her blush became more noticable and could feel as if the room got hotter. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Sonic chuckled and licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. Sonar was a bit frightened, she did not know how to french kiss and felt she would be bad at it. Sonic licked her bottom lip again as if to encourage her to trust him, in which in shyness she opened her mouth just a gap and the pink intruder made its way inside her warm, moist cavern. Sonar gasped at the feeling of Sonic's tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. Her tongue soon met up with his and they began to have a little wet dance. Sonic couldn't believe what a great kisser Sonar was. There was something different about her kiss than Amy's. It made him shiver each time their tongues wrapped around each other. That shiver will end up going to his groin and he would feel him self getting excited. He managed to walk them over to Sonar's bed and slowly layed her down on it, while he nestled ontop of her and inbetween her legs. When they stopped kissing, a small string of saliva had connected them from their lips, and they stared at each other blushing and panting as they did so. Sonar realized they were laying down now and blushed heavyly at this realization. "Heh, h-how did this happenen?" She nervously asked. "I-I don't know...but if you want me to stop I will stop." Sonic knew deep inside he didn't want this to end, but he wanted to respect her space and make it enjoyable for her to experiance this new ground. Sonar knew this was going far, but she trusted Sonic won't do anything she did not want. "Sonikku, let's just foreplay. I'm not ready yet for something else right now." Sonar blushed more apon her request. Sonic smiled warmly at her. "Anything you want Breezy. I can handle foreplay. I'll pleasure you first so you can feel comfterbel and get in the mood." He winked at her and that made Sonar's heart skip a beat.

***WARNING MATURE CONTENT RIGHT NOW!DON'T LIKE SCROLL ALL THE WAY DOWN TILL YOU SEE THESE BOLD LETTERS WHEN ITS OVER!***

Sonic took off her boots and gently placed them on the ground, he then proceeded to taking off her vest while slowly leaving kisses on her neck to her chest. The vest came off and he put it aside, the tube top was next. He began to kiss her passionatly as he lifted her top up, and for only a second stopped the kiss to pull the top off then reconnected in the kiss again. One hand slid behind her back and unclipped her white, strapless bra. It fell and her size C boobs were free from their restraint. Sonic massaged the left boob with his free right hand and Sonar let out a small moan. The feeling of his tender touch of his gloved hand felt good, but she wanted to feel more. "S-Sonikku, gloves off...please...I want to feel your bear hand touch me..." she let out a small moan again in want. He smiled warmly at her. "Anything for you my love." Sonic took off his gloves, and while he was at it he took off his famous red shoes and his socks. He layed back down on top of her and began to kiss her again, while massaging her boob. Sonar moaned into the kiss as her hips slowly rubbed against his mid-section, causing a small buck and a moan come from Sonic. He began to nibble on her neck and leave a trail of butterfly kisses down her chest, to her tummy and finally stopped once he reached the lineing of her black, skin tight shorts. He grabed the edge of her shorts with his teeth, and growled sexyly at her.

Sonar giggled and blushed a crimson red once he began to pull down her shorts with just his teeth. Once her shorts reached her ankles, Sonic took them off all the way with his hands and dropped them to the floor. Now the only thing left on her before she was completely naked was her size 6 panties. Sonic loved how Sonar's body had very cute curves, her legs were toned and strong due to her running, hips wide enough but small enough, just the perfect inbetween size girl. He also loved how her tummy fur reached all the way down to inbetween her inner legs, and how her chest fluff was so soft. "Ya still want to continue Breezy?" Sonic asked to reasure if she hasn't changed her mind. "I want to continue Sonic. Let's continue to play please." The plea so innocent it made Sonic's heart flutter with happiness, knowing that so far he is doing a good job in keeping her pleased and wanting more. "Okay. I'll continue." With that he leanned in and kissed her passionatly again. Rubbing down her side with his bear right hand all the way down to her tigh, then back up again inbetween her tigh and to her tummy. She moaned softly with each tender touch, shivers and goosebumps could be felt arise with each corres he makes. It excited them both as Sonar's boobs began to show and Sonic 's excitment could also be seen. He nibbled down her neck again, causing a moan to arise now from her, all the way to one of her brests and began to suckle , nibble and lick her nipple. Sonar never feeling this before let out a much more pleasurable moan that excited him more. Sonar felt something hard start to rub and buck against her lower region on her panties and blushed more knowing what it was. Sonic continued to suck her brest and fondel her left boob while trying his hardest not to moan and buck so much. Suddenly, a wave of bravery washed over her features. In surprice, she flipped them over to where now Sonic was under her. "Whoa Breezy! You caught me off guard!" Sonar grinned at how surpriced Sonic looked when she switched the rolls. "I think you woke me up enough Sonikku. Time for me to do my part of the play." Her voice had this sexy lust to them and a very dominant look in her lustful emerald green eyes. Sonic loved a girl that can show dominance to him when she needed to, and Sonar has deffenatly showed it now. She began to rub against his hips and moan out his name, which increased his lust to just bang her, but he didn't want to lose her trust so he tried to contain it as he moaned it out instead. Sonic got harder as she continued to rub his groin. He could feel her panties getting wet with these actions, and knew she was getting more excited with each passing stopped her rubbing and went lower until she was laying down on his lap and her face was over his excitment.

Sonic blushed, he has never let anyone else see him this way. This was his first time being exposed, not even Amy saw him like he was now. Sonar blushed seeing that this was her first time as well and didn't know much of what she was about to do. Slowly her head went low and Sonic's heart began to beat faster, knowing want she was up to. Her could feel her warm breath over his tip and he anxiously waited for her to start. Suddenly, he felt something wet and warm lick his tip and he gripped tightly to the covers of Sonar's bed, surpressing a moan that wanted so desperatly to come out. Sonar put only the tip in her mouth and sucked it gently while she flicked it with her tongue. Sonic's sences were going wild at the pleasure Sonar was giving him. _'Dang! S-shes very good at this! It feels...so nice...so warm...I don't know how much longer I will last!'_ Sonic placed one hand behind her head, incouraging her to keep going. Sonar then put it all in her mouth and wrapped her tongue around him, she then began a gental rythem of bobbing her head up and down. Now Sonic was rest-less, knowing Sonar was teasing him with her slow speed. "S-Sonar! D-don't tease me...i-i need you..." Sonic never beged for anything and she had gotten him to give in to her. Sonar chuckled, sending vibrations to his member in side her mouth, making him more aroused and letting a moan escape his lips. She sucked him harder and bobbed her head faster, with her free hand she grabed his shaft and pumped him as she went down on him. Sonic was seeing stars, pleasure so great it was hard for him not to moan it out. His heart was beating so fast he could hear it in his ears, breathing was fast as he tried to keep up with Sonar's pleasure. He never knew this shy girl in his childhood would be able to cause him to lose his mind. His hips began to buck up into her, feeling he was close and wanted it to go faster. Sonar sucked him harder than the first, and held his slim hips down. "S-Sonar...i-i'm very close!" He was blushing more redder than a tomato. With that said, sonar smiled and pumped faster. Sonic held tight to the bed sheets, quickly he grabed the pillow under him and held it over his felt very bubbly in the pit of his stomach, then a huge wave of pleasure washed over him and he let out a long moan and released his load inside her mouth. Sonar didn't expect it and choked on the warm sticky liquid in her throat. She managed to swallow it all with only a bit of it going down the side of her mouth. Sonic took off the pillow from his face, flushed cheeks adorn his feature and bliss was glossed over his emerald eyes. He smiled warmly at her, sat up and brought her down on him again. "That was amazing Breezy. Are you sure that was your first time doing a blow job?" Sonar blushed. " Yeah, it was my first time. I just watched it on movies on TV when nothing else is on." Sonic couldn't help but laugh at this. "Well, you did a very good job in making me lose it. Though, now its my turn to return the favor you took from me first." His emerald eyes once again filled with lust and he quickly flipped them over til she was below him.

Quick as lightning he took off her panties and she was fully exposed to him in seconds. Sonar blushed even more and hid her face in her hands. Sonic had a nose bleed at how sexy she looked under him, and he was getting hard again. "Wow Breezy, you have one sexy body. I'm very lucky to have you." Sonar peeked from her fingers and smiled shyly at him. "Y-you think so Sonikku?" Sonic took her hands away and held them in his as he stared deep into her eyes. "I know so Breezy. I'll make this moment last for you my love. You deserve it all tonight." Sonar blushed redder as Sonic kneeled down over her legs. He kissed her from her neck, down to her chest, then to her stomach. He slid lower to where his head was close to her lower regions. Her heart pounded in her chest when she saw his head dissapear from her blurry vision and felt warm breath in her privet place. Two warm hands had opened her legs wider and now she felt something warm and wet licking the entance to her womanhood. Sonar yelped and moaned as she held tightly to the bed sheets. The wet introuder soon slipped inside her entrance and he began to move his tongue in and out of her. Sonar wrapped her legs around his head, minding his quills, moaning and groaning out Sonic's name just loud enough for him to hear, but quiet enough for others to still sleep. As Sonar's first time, she felt a sudden wave of pleasure washed over her. She grabed the pillow and yelled out Sonic's name in ecstacy, as she released her juice on his face.

Sonic pulled back and licked it all up. "You taste very delioucious Breezy." He crawled over her. Sonic peeked under the pillow to see Sonar's face was in total bliss. He chuckled at her and kissed her passionatly. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around him. His left hand travled down ward and back to her womanhood. Sonar gasped and blushed more. "You came too quickly Breezy. It was your first time. Now that you've given in to me, this will last a little more longer." A lonly finger slipped into her and she gasped and moaned again. He flexed his finger upward, rubbin and searching for a pleasure point. Sonar held onto him tightly, feeling his finger move in and out of her, deeper and deeper. "This will sting a little Breezy." Then another finger slipped inside her, streatching her out more. Sonar gripped him tighter than the first and moaned out her pain. "I'm sorry my love." He whispered to her in her ear. "Its fine Sonikku, I just need to get use to it." Sonic nodded and continued to flex his fingers and continued the in and out motion. Then sonic slipped a third finger, now sonar hissed in agony and her grip re-tighten on his shoulders. "Oops...i-i think I just broke your barrire." He wiped away the small tears that had formed in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Breezy. I didn't mean to hurt you." Sonar sniffed and looked at him loveingly. "I-its fine Sonikku. I was bound to lose it to you anyways right?" She giggled at him. Sonic's smiled returned. "You were so sure about that huh?" Sonar nodded. "Please finish me off Sonic, before I lose the moment." She kissed him on the lips and Sonic continued to move his three fingers inside her in the in and out motion. He went deeper into her and then he hit it. "AAAHH!" Sonar moaned out loudly in surprice. "Sonic that was it...that was the spot..." she panted. Sonic grinned and hit her in the same spot with his fingers. Again Sonar moaned out her pleasure into the kiss to minimize the moan. Sonic hit it over and over again, he jacked him self off while he did so with his free hand. The moans and yelps of Sonar had turned him on again and he needed release. The familiar feeling of climax soon made it self present. "Sonikku...I'm going to come!" Her hips moving to his finger's movments. "I know Breezy...m-me too!" He pumped him self faster as she placed a hand on his and helped him reach climax in which he fingered her faster and she climaxed as well. Both moaned out in pure bliss and Sonic got his finger's back out.

***END OF MATURE SCENE!***

They laied side by side, while Sonar rested her head on his chest. "That was very interesting, and fun." Sonar smiled up at him lovingly. He smiled back and kissed her forehead. "I agree with you Breezy. We should do it again sometime. Only we'll try something else too." Sonar gave a questionaly look. "You'll see when we do it again." Sonar became excited again. "Okay!" Her tail wagged happily. She snuggled up to him and slowly drifted into sleep. Sonic smiled and also closed his eyes. "Goodnight Breezy." Sonar smiled in her sleep. "G'nigh...Sonikku." They both drifted into sleep, unaware that someone outside has been watching all along. The figure dashed off angerly back into the Great Forest. Camara hanging from its neck. "That should have been me! Not that bitchy slut Sonar! I hate her! Sonic was suppose to give into me! Not to her! Oh she'll pay for this very much! She will suffer!" The dark figure ran to the castle that had appeared in the moon light as it got closer. The shadowy figure standing by the window of the castle stepped away, and told another dark figure to open the castle doors. The doors opened up and the figure ran inside.

Fast foot steps echoed down the hallways to the throne room and ran inside slamming the doors open. "You were right! They did do it!" The figure screamed. The dark figure sitting on the throne chair grinned. "I knew I was right. Good thing you took your camera Amy. Did you take good pictures?" The figure got up and walked into the moon light, lighting up his shiny black boots. Amy took it off her neck and flipped through pictures of Sonic and Sonar's intamete time together. Discusted, she looked away and gave the camera to the dark Prince. "I'm sick of looking at them Henry...I don't know why you made me do it." Prince Henry smiled evily as he looked at the pictures. "Because my presious black rose, we can use these pictures against them to make them do what we want. I'm sure they would not like to see these pictures on the front cover of the newspapers with the title of 'Sonic is a chetter and Sonar is a slut' now do they? Sure its a lie, but that's what makes it juicy and evil!" Amy gave it a thought, then evily smirked back. "Sounds like a good plan my evil prince. But how do we get them to do what we want?" The dark prince looked down for a moment to think. Then an evil grin appeared on his evil fetures. "We need to get them alone and tell them right at their faces. From there, they will have to join us and do everything we say. Or else we will post those pictures everywhere." Amy looked disapointed. "I don't want to be around them! I _hate _them!" Her voiced hissed to emphysize her disapproval. "But my dear black rose, we will make them our slaves. Our 'little toys' to play with." There was an evil look in his dark green eyes, it made Amy tremble under his sight. Henry held her closer and whispered in her ear. "I know you want to tourture that blue hedgehog for what he did to you. I know you want him to give in to everything you say. I can make it come true for you." Amy stared into his eyes, searching for any signs that this could be a lie. There was no trace of dishonesty in them. "But what about that bitch Sonar? What will you do to her?" To this Hery grinned. "She'll be my slave to tourture and have my way with her. One reble from them and the pictures will go out to humiliate them." He chuckled and kissed Amy on her lips. "But no worries my black rose, at the time we finish with our way, we can lock them up and you and I can have our moment." Amy giggled. "I'd like that." His grin grew wider. "Good. We will plan an attack and seperate them from the group. So get some rest my dear, tomorrow we'll have a big day." They kissed goodnight and went their own way to their bedrooms. _ 'Sonic, you will be mine.' _Amy grinned in her thoughts as she drifted into her sleep.

~END OF CHAPTER 4~


End file.
